Double Agent
by Jackall
Summary: Deathbringer was the perfect double agent. With faking his love for Glory and befriending the old dragonets of destiny, he had done a good job. With Morrowseer faking his death, Deathbringer must now continue his missions, and some may involve the new prophesied dragonets.
1. Prologue

Flames licked Morrowseer's dark scales, and flaming rocks rained down as he shielded himself with a starry wing. His black eyes were closed tight, and he listened to the NightWings leaving. He could barely hear a thing besides the volcano, the NightWing's home, erupting. But, he could make out the fresh scents of dragons, though the smell of burning flesh and flames still danced around everywhere near.

Once he knew Starflight and his friends had left, Morrowseer dashed into the tunnel as quick as he could. As he ran through it, a huge puff of smoke and wisps of fire burst out of what was the way into the volcanic island. He ran against the stone wall, using it for support. Because of that, a shadow on the wall, one of the only places without ash, of a NightWing appeared. When the smoke cleared, Morrowseer continued on, and finally exited the tunnel and stood in the rainforest. No dragons seemed to be near, or at least none that he could smell, see, or hear.

The smell of smoke and burning flesh radiated from the huge NightWing's dark scales. Blinking ash out of his eyes, Morrowseer looked at himself. Parts of his wings were burnt, the very tip of his tail had been burnt off, flesh was burnt, and only then did the feeling of extreme pain course through him.

The whole rainforest near him smelled just like him, and he could barely discern the scents. Shaking off the pain, Morrowseer walked forward. He spread his starry wings to fly, but it only caused more pain. Even if he could fly without pain, the burns on his wings were too severe. The membrane was burnt, and some of it was even gone. _Cursed volcano._

Morrowseer continued to walk forward, careful to avoid dragons as much as possible. Only one RainWing had seen him so far, and that was probably the best he could do. He scratched a tree, leaving deep clawmarks.

"I need to find those dragonets," he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

A cool breeze drifted through the rainforest, causing the NightWing to the left of Deathbringer to shiver. With a slight smile, Deathbringer returned his gaze back to Glory. He had been in the Ice Kingdom long enough to get used to the cold, though not extreme cold like IceWings.

"Alright, that's everyone, I believe," Queen Glory announced, looking at Orchid, the RainWing who was writing everything down on a scroll. They had been doing the yearly tribe counting, and of course, the NightWings were included. Glory returned her gaze back to the dragons. "Everyone is dismissed."

With a flick of his tail, Deathbringer had already turned around and made his way to his wooden hut. He walked in, shutting the door behind him with a soft slam. His hut was near Secretkeeper's, which was at the edge of the NightWing camp.

"Morrowseer!" he hissed, storming to the corner of his wooden hut. Deathbringer grabbed the mirror at the corner of the main room, tapping his dark talons on it for a moment. The mirror had been enchanted by an old NightWing animus, and it was originally a huge wall. Now, it was broken into shards. Deathbringer had one, and so did the dragon he wanted to communicate with. When used, it would either put their reflection into the mirror shard the other dragon had, or put them into the nearest water source. It was much like scrying, without the future part.

"Morrowseer," he repeated quieter, looking into the large mirror shard. A desert suddenly faded into view, and cacti could be seen as small green dots scattered around in the sand. Black scales were obscuring most of the scenery, and it looked like Morrowseer had his animus-enchanted glass shard at his side, strapped in with something like a belt.

"Morrowseer!" Deathbringer repeated, a bit louder.

Finally, the large black dragon stopped walking and tore the glass shard from his belt. It had an image of Deathbringer in it, with his wooden hut in the rainforest in the background. "Yes, you little idiot? Could've chosen a better time."

Ignoring Morrowseer's comment - he was used to them by now - Deathbringer continued. He sat on his haunches and scanned the shard, looking at the slightly-burned parts of Morrowseer he could see. Finally, he asked his question: "Next target?"

Morrowseer's lips curled into the slightest, smallest smile before they resumed to the normal slight frown. He tapped a talon to his dark chin.

"Well?"

"Alright, alright," Morrowseer rumbled. "Quicksand. He's the head chef at Queen Thorn's. Might be of use to kill. Oh, and Deathbringer?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"How's Quickstrike?" Morrowseer asked, with another slight, though very sardonic, smile.

Deathbringer hissed and dragged a talon across the mirror, abruptly ending the conversation and causing the smaller version of Morrowseer to disappeared, the the same happened with Morrowseer, though then Deathbringer disappeared from the glass shard. Narrowing her dark eyes, he put it down and looked away.

An image of his mother lying under the fallen trees, unconscious, popped into Deathbringer's mind. He shook it off, kicking the mirror shard into its cabinet.

Deathbringer curled up in his strong hammock, intending to begin his newest mission once the night began.

* * *

 **This is like an AU, and the plot of the original books may be altered. This also takes place during Winter Turning, where the new dragonets of destiny (Moon and her gang) are back at Jade Mountain waiting for Winter to return. Or, that's how I imagined it as. We'll just go with that.**

 **And hey, I read Winglets: Assassin at 12:00 AM just to continue writing! :D Good 'book' though, dang. Lots of insight for this.**


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The rainforest grew louder the longer the sun was not present in the sky. Crickets, toads, and frogs were the majority of the sound now, but there were more noises scattered around the rainforest. Like always, the rainforest was humid and warm. Rain dropped down, causing leaves of multiple colors to droop.

Deathbringer's dark eyes flitted open, and he swiftly got out of his hammock and glanced at the cabinet where he kept the mirror shard.

 _Kingdom of Sand._ He grabbed the bag he always kept around his neck, the one with the silver discs he had used since he was four, and put it on his neck. The assassin silently crept out of his wooden hut, making sure to not alert any NightWings. After all, now that they were on the mainland, the NightWings would start being more active during the night, just like what happened to him on his first mission on the mainland.

Deathbringer spread his starry wings and leapt into the night sky, blending in almost like a RainWing in a flower patch. He glided over the canopy, thoughts drifting off as he flew quietly.

Finally, Deathbringer was nearing the edge of the Rainforest Kingdom. I'll stay here for the night; some prey would be nice. He glanced around, sniffing the air with his special NightWing sense of smell.

Tucking in his wings, he plummeted towards the ground, spreading them at the last moment as he landed. Deathbringer followed a scent of tapir, and found it sniffing at some purple flowers under a large tree.

Not thinking much, he leapt forward and emerged from the shadows, pinning the pig-like creature to the forest floor. Deathbringer snapped its neck, though leaving toothmarks on the neck, also. He lacked the Komodo dragon-like saliva like most other NightWings, as he was raised mostly on the mainland of Pyrrhia. Sometimes, he was a little jealous of the NightWings, but the fact that they had lived on the volcano outweighed it.

 _That island. Poor dragons who couldn't get food, fresh, even, or even breathe. Living with fear of the volcano._ Deathbringer let out a sigh as memories of the NightWing volcano came back, and he felt lucky that he had been on the continent most of his life. Even the thought of the lava-filled volcano almost made him want to cough.

He began to eat the tapir, thoughts drifting off and out of the rainforest.

* * *

Deathbringer awoke to the sound of some dragon tromping through the ground below, and the late afternoon sun hung low in the sky. _I let sleep blow my cover!_ He quietly moved into a sitting position, looking down at the rainforest below. In the tree, he was as still as possible, remembering his first mission, but narrowing his dark eyes to help him keep focus on the dragon.

A SandWing was walking through the rainforest quite loudly, and she obviously wasn't used to it.

Water was still dripping from the plants, a remnant of the previous rainfall that likely happened as Deathbringer slept. The SandWing flinched as far drops of water landed on her, and Deathbringer saw she had a bag around her neck with a long scroll peeking out. Was it a letter to one of the RainWings (if so, likely Glory) or a NightWing?

Probably. He wondered why the SandWing didn't fly, but shrugged it off and continued to sit still in the tree. He would have to stay there until the noises of the SandWing faded.

* * *

The wind carried Deathbringer as he flew higher, catching a tailwind and gliding instead of flapping, much like a hawk circling an area. He was carried through the endless night sky, blending in with the stars and blackness. Two of the three moons sat seemingly stationary in the dark sky, and one was just the shape of a claw while the other almost full.

He gazed downwards at the ground. Sand, sand, cacti, sand, and desert plants. Once again, he wondered how a dragon could live there.

Pupils wide in the darkness, the NightWing dove downwards as he saw Queen Thorn's palace, and he realized how far he had traveled within the two nights and one day.


End file.
